Conventional mathematical techniques (e.g., triangulation, trilateration, multilateration) can be used for geo-location in WCDMA and other mobile networks. The accuracy of the geo-location may be affected by various factors. For example, the accuracy of the geo-location may be affected by the clock/time drift problem, where base stations may have internal clock times that differ from one another and from a user equipment in communication with the base stations. However, conventional techniques fail to adequately synchronize base stations to account for clock/time drift, which results in location estimates that rely on non-optimally or incorrectly synchronized measurement data. In other words, conventional techniques fail to adequately compensate for the time drift of sync estimates between pairs of base stations.
Conventional techniques also fail to adequately address the non-deterministic hyperbolas intersection solution when determining a location estimate. For example, when determining a location estimate, inaccuracies in the location measurement data can occur randomly or as a function of terrain or other problems. Such inaccuracies can result in skewed location estimates, making known hyperbola intersection solutions non-deterministic.
Conventional techniques also fail to adequately address the Geometric Dilution of Position (“GDP”) problem, which occurs when base stations are unevenly spaced or when base stations overshoot, leading to skewed location estimates.
What is needed is optimized sync values that reduces the clock drift problem. What is further needed is to optimize the location estimate using geometric or linear optimizations in order to address the non-deterministic hyperbolas intersection solution. What is further needed is to use a reference location estimate in order to address the GDP problem. What is further needed is to be able to use measurement data already available to minimize the need to implement network changes in order to optimize location estimates. What is further needed is to use periodic measurement reports to enhance availability of measurement data in areas having less than ideal cell coverage. These and other problems exist.